At World's End
by Satsuki312
Summary: What if everything was perfect? Everything was going to end just right? What if everything came down to one moment, and everything went wrong? It all boils down to time. When you say this, do that. What if you only meant to joke, and you killed hundreds?


**At World's End**

A one-shot based on the day Euphemia li Britannia was ordered to kill all the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

* * *

_Oh God. What have I done?_

Lelouch stood there, in the dark, and waited for the sound of bullets to begin.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

They didn't stop once they had begun.

_What have I done?_

He rushed outside into the bright light at the end of the tunnel.

He stepped out, onto the ground. The wind swept over the bloody earth. Bodies were everywhere. Mothers, still clinging to children, wishing to save them. Brothers, still in front of sisters, hoping to protect them. Sons, holding fathers, trying to be as good a man as their fathers had taught them to be. Families, huddled together, hoping one would live through this blood bath, but there were no survivors.

_Oh God. What have I done?_

"No matter what I do, I'll never be able to reverse this."

Lelouch stood there, looking around. Not a sound was made. The silence was deafening. The only sound to be heard was the distant sound of bullets going off...

_bang bang bang bang bang_

Lelouch fell onto his knees.

_What have I done?_

A man crawled up to him. There was so much blood that Lelouch could not even see a wound. It was spilling from his mouth like a waterfall. He tried to ask for help, but the strain of talking killed the man.

_Oh God. What have I done?_

"I have wounded the Japanese. I can never heal this hurt, not with all the kindness in the world."

Again, Lelouch looked around at all the stolen lives. He remembered when the Britannians first invaded Japan. It was slaughter, just like now.

"This world, this _damned_ world. I try, and I try, yet it does not change. Will it ever change?"

He thought of Euphy, his dear sister. He thought of when they were young and innocent. When death did not exist. She and Nannully made him flower necklaces and crowns. They played and laughed from sunup till sundown in his mother's garden. There were flowers everywhere; there was color everywhere. And laughter filled his ears. The colorful song of children, how he missed it all.

Everything was bright back then. There was no pain. Happiness and peace were not dreams, but reality.

Now these siblings had to dream of such simple things. And he had shattered these hopes for the future in an instant.

Then a cry woke him from his thoughts, then a gunshot brought him back to reality.

_What have I done?_

"I thought this was it. I thought I could finish this. Our dreams were not very different, they were two birds of a feather. Where did I go wrong? We could have come together, become one, and end this hell. Our dreams could have taken flight together, as one in the wind."

_Oh God. What have I done?_

The sun shone down on the earth as though nothing were wrong. Everything was bright. Everything was tainted.

"I must end this."

Lelouch jolted up, gun in hand, and ran, following the sounds of guns and cries.

_bang. . . bang. . . bang. . . bang. . . bang. . ._

Every street was filled with death. Men, women, children, everyone. They lay dying in the dust.

In the beginning, Lelouch was only playing a game. That's all it was, a simple game. But now? He had made it more, he couldn't pretend this had nothing to do with him. These people had died because he had ordered it. He couldn't wipe his hands of this crime.

He had done this.

_What have I done?_

Finally, Lelouch found his sister. She stood in the streets, people running away from her. She held a gun, and fired away.

She was _smiling_. Her face was so _calm_.

_I can't reverse this, I can only end it,_

"Good-bye Euphy, good night, my sweet, sweet princess."

_BANG. . ._

Lelouch pulled the trigger and watched her fall.

"I'm sorry your efforts were in vain..."

_Oh God. What have I done?_

Time seemed to stop as her body began fall. All Lelouch could think of was how everything was lost. So much could have been won, yet everything was lost. After all of the Japanese revolts, after all the fighting for a new, better world, one had come, and he had lost it.

Nothing was won after all the fighting.

_What have I done?_

Then time caught up as his friend, Suzaku, rush down from the sky to save Euphy, to save his love. Suzaku was yelling, shouting, crying.

His cry filled Lelouch's ears.

_Oh God. What have I done?_

People everywhere were crying over lost ones. Their dreams for the future were shattered. Everything was gone. Hopes seemed to be blown away in the wind, just like the papers on the ground.

All Lelouch wanted now was for Euphy's name to be cleared. She had not ordered that blood bath, only followed his command. Her heart was pure. His was sinister. He had hurt so many people.

The sun shone, just as it had that day. Everything was still bright, as it had been on that day. It was still bright, like it was way back when, when they had been children. When joy was not a dream. When they wished for times to never end, rather than wishing for peace.

"I need to clear her name with a name much worse, my name. I, the Demon King shall replace the Blood Bath Princess."

_What have I done?_

_

* * *

_

Any, and all, reviews are appreciated. This is my first one-shot, and my first non-comical story, so constructive criticism is nice.


End file.
